


after the end

by wandering_wendy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I dont know how to tag, S3 spoilers, first fic, sad marinette :((, trash writing with undecided plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_wendy/pseuds/wandering_wendy
Summary: After Chat Blanc and Miracle Queen, Marinette had to deal with the aftermath of everything and the burdens become too heavy as they all sink in. However, maybe a certain cat can keep our little bug from losing herself in the process.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	after the end

###  Chapter 1 : Lonely Little Lady

These days have been very stressful for Marinette. Her caffeine-boosted nights were full of impulsive designing, and frustration mingled with the coffee overdose in her nerves. She was late four out of five days that week, the first one being a minute away from the first bell. 

Juggling pre-exam requirements, trying to not fail Master Fu every day, Lila's smirks every time she walked by, Adrien's lovesick smile when the classes get boring, the fall of her grades, her uncertainty with her friends, her heart's confused beating, and the constant fear of being akumatized, even Tikki doesn't know what to do with her Chosen. When things pile up and the weight gets too heavy on her shoulders, Marinette turns to the only thing she's good at - designing. Even that, however, seems to fail her too. 

Her sketches weren't looking like how she expected them to. Her hands were too shaky - with her constant anxiety or with the caffeine in her system, she would never know - and she was inspiration-starved the entire week. As bags grew under her eyes and as the world seems to grow heavy every minute, she finally gave in and surrendered. Admitting defeat, she sketched everything her heart was feeling, and as lines and curves made their way in her sketchbook, she wondered when akumas would start coming after her. 

With every falling tear from her Chosen's eyes and the fact that she wasn't doing anything to shake them off, Tikki's heart was being pulled apart. She knew everything - of course she did. She was the Goddess of Creation, one of the most powerful kwamis, and the epitome of repair. These days, however, were one of those times when even she herself knows she can't do anything. Deep down, she knew a fresh run can make everything better, but seeing Chat Noir might trigger everything she doesn't want Marinette to think about again. 

It might be too much, and memories might finally break her. 

As Marinette furiously drew on her sketchbook, she felt Tikki floating to her cheek. It seemed as if the kwami was crying as well, and she knew it hurt Tikki to see her like this, but her heart seemed numb to everything and everyone around her. Slamming her pencil down and drawing her knees closer to her chest while her hands were buried deeply in her hair, she cried her heart out and for once, never cared about any akuma. It was 2 a.m., and Hawkmoth might be too deep in his sleep to realize that. Tikki was with her every step of the way, and with every drop that fell from Marinette's eyes, another one from her kwami followed suit. 

These days, patrol was hard to get by. With everything she had to do and having to keep her head above the water, watching over Paris with her loyal partner was nearly impossible - or at least, that's what she was telling herself. 

She clearly didn't want to avoid Chat Noir for fear of seeing Chat Blanc again. His lonely song definitely didn't play in her mind over and over again - the same song she heard Chat Blanc sing when the world was gone beneath him. 

_ Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady... _

Her heartbeat definitely didn't race when she put her head over his shoulder that day. She definitely didn't miss him. 

And, if she'll ever go out for patrol tonight, it would never be because of him. 

Marinette hated liars, which was reasonable because she always knew she hated herself. 

However, the thought of his ever-so-loyal knight in shining leather was enough to keep her grounded to the world. The thought of everyone she loved and everyone who trusted her let her know what she was fighting for and why she would have to keep fighting, but the thought of Chat Noir told her she can win any battle as long as her partner was by her side. 

As her tears slowed and as she raised her head up to fix her hair to its usual ponytail, she drew a deep breath and she felt Tikki's proud and encouraging smile before she saw it. She returned it with a determined one - the one Chat Noir said was his favorite smile on her face, because it was her signature. 

It was Ladybug. 

The last thing she saw before Tikki's familiar wave of power wash over her was her sketchbook on her chaise flipped over to the page she was currently drawing on - the page where she spilled all her tears, emotions, and stress from the horrible week she had. 

It was the page that made her pick her sketchbook and pencil up to take with her to her favorite place in Paris - Ladybug and Chat Noir's usual spot. 

It was an image of her last glimpse of the future Chat Noir before she leaped into Bunnyx's Burrow after promising him she'll fix everything. She might have just imagined it, but she heard Chat's response a second before it fully disappeared into the wind, or into the future her Chat would fortunately never have. 

"I know." 

When Ladybug landed on their usual spot at the top of the Eiffel tower at 3 a.m., she found a familiar song making its way out of her pained and hoarse throat, only this time she changed the lyrics to the song her heart was singing at the moment. 

_ Little lady on the roof, all alone without his kitty... _

**Author's Note:**

> um i'm not sure if i would continue this but a part of me wants to, a part of me thinks this is the end, a part of me doesn't know what to do, but all of me is crying over Chat Blanc 😭 (adrien deserved those happy moments because he was very happy when he dated marinette 😭😭😭)


End file.
